Rescuing Anthea
Rescuing Anthea is the 30th episode of season 5 and the 125th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary It all starts in a morning in Aelita's room, who has had a dream about her mother and Aelita feels that she's close. She goes to the cafeteria for breakfast. Sissi on the chair and goes with Herb and Nicolas, but they are with , and they tells Sissi that want out of their group. Sissi goes to where the Lyoko-Warriors are and ask them if she can have breakfast with them, and they agree. Sissi asks Lyoko-Warriors if she can go to the virtual world because she wants to revenge of X.A.N.A. Ulrich says no because she doesn't have the experience and X.A.N.A. could possess her again. So Odd makes a joke to Sissi and she leaves. Aelita tells them to be nice to her because now she's their friend. Aelita has had the dream and tells Lyoko-Warriors should check if that's true. Jeremy tells him it's just a dream, and she says Jeremy hasn't nothing to lose. On the way to , they meet Sissi and she asks if she can go with them, and Ulrich says no. Once in the Factory, Jeremy wonders if Sissi will tell her father about the Factory as revenge. Yumi tells him she doesn't know and anything could happen. Jeremy virtualizes Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi in the Sector 5. They go to Xanadu with the Skid. The Lyoko-Warriors enter in the first sector, which is now called 'Volcano Sector". Ulrich and Odd are left to defend the Skid while Aelita and Yumi go to Marseille. Jeremy has done an improve in the with their avatars, and gives the two girls dressed as on the Earth, so Marseille's people don't suspect. They two are next to a factory. Meanwhile, Sissi enters in the lab and tells Jeremy if she can stay and see, and Jeremy agrees. Meanwhile, in Xanadu two flying s appear and Odd and Ulrich start to fight. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A. activates a tower and send monsters to Marseille. Jeremy says that something must be there because X.A.N.A. want to stop them. Yumi and Aelita fight two and a . Yumi returns to Skid and Ulrich and Odd are devirtualized. The mission is difficult and Jeremy have to end the mission but Aelita says no, they have to go ahead. Then, Jeremy decides to virtualize Sissi in Xanadu directly with a new program to see if she can do something. In Xanadu, Sissi shows her inexperience. Jeremy he tries to explain his powers and she sees two Kankrelats. Sissi uses the pink spirit to escape and goes to Skid where Yumi is. Sissi is sended to Marseille and use her spirit to move. A new Blok appears and shoots in Aelita, but before Aelita loses all her points, Sissi sticks his sword in the Blok and Aelita is grateful. Then Sissi asks what to do and Aelita replied that she have to follow her. They look inside a room that looks deserted. Soon Aelita's mother, appears, and Aelita screams to see her mother. Sissi and Aelita hide and soon men appear to see that all goes well, and they leave. Aelita uses her to open the door of the room where her mother is. At first, Anthea doesn't recognize her daughter but eventually realizes that she is and becomes happy. Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd are surprised, and Yumi is devirtualized and the flying Tarantulas attack the Skid. Jeremy materializes a special vehicle for Aelita to take her mother to the Factory. Suddenly a prepares to shoot Aelita but Sissi gets in the middle, and she goes back to the Skid. The Krab will shoot again but Aelita and Anthea are already away and they're going to the Factory. In Xanadu, the flying Tarantulas attack the Skid. Jeremy tells Sissi that she have to distract the monsters to avoid destroying the ship. She moves the ground and the flying Tarantulas go after her, but she's devirtualized. But that doesn't matter because Aelita has reached the factory. Jeremy returns Aelita to Skid and she takes the ship to Sector 5. Leaving the scanner, she hugs her mother and she's grateful for help her because she was forced to work. Anthea asks where she will live, and Jeremy says that they will think about this. Aelita thanks Sissi for her support and the Lyoko-Warriors accept her in their group but they say that she won't go alone to Lyoko. Then Jeremy creates a clone of Anthea in Marseille to not suspect. The Lyoko-Warriors and Anthea leave the factory going to . Gallery Episode125.jpg|Anthea and Aelita, and the special virtual vehicle forming. ca:A rescatar ľAnthea es:Misión: rescate fr:Le sauvetage d'Anthéa it:Missione di salvataggio pt:Missão de resgate Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes